


[HP]What Happens Then

by JIAyin



Category: HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin





	[HP]What Happens Then

2019`10`24 JY  
[HP]What Happens Then

It is a long time since there has still been discussion about whether a wizard should be judged by his or hers birth, and or if their parents and kin are muggles or pure blood. Whispers, of course, still remains in certain groups, but stays and will stay as no more than quiet words and phrases. Most, not to anyone's surprise, would want the issue completely wiped out, leaving a clean surface with no marks. To some, that might just be what should be done or what the wizarding world should set as a long-term goal. Even so, leaving out the few reasons why we should consider it impossible, hard or unreasonable to do so, all wise wizards should know that this particular mission will, indeed, be unaccomplished. The main reason of this, as we should all know, is that the history leaves it's marks. And those marks, those very events, no matter it's good or bad, couldn't be over written. History, in with it's determined and unchanged pride, moves on as people do. What is meant to vanish will vanish with time, and as long as what remains do us no typical harm, all rest shall be left to the forever turning wheels. 

The wheels of time may be left turning, however, wizarding life remained the same. The development of the muggle world technology is as it always was adopted by the wizarding world as well, which, according to a certain professor, is at some point unfair to those people, as the feelings and convenience of witchcraft is not shared with them. Apart from the changes and modern technology the muggles have brought, are what remains as usual--like the complex potions on professor Snape's desk and the Daily Profit's headlines of The Chosen One. At some other point, this is, indeed, good; Hogwarts is, for once, out of most troubles. 

As years passed since even the heir of The Chosen One has came to be legends and tales, and wizards may even wish to make their own living in the muggle world instead of in the magical one. Hogwarts tradition had not passed, and it's students, soaring still in the wizarding sky, are indeed far from long gone. Childs with unfamiliar looks came and fills the house with new blood, and crew among the professors have increased and refilled. Modern world wizardry are not yet far from old traditions, but as always, at the heels of time. And although whether or not the topic of "if modern technology usage should be allowed within Hogwarts grounds" is still left to be debated, it is true that nothing could stop the world from moving on.

And, if I may, I would just like to say, that this, I tell you, do not need to--not necessarily--be bad.


End file.
